


I’ll Protect You

by NightlyDragonfly



Series: The Ghosts of Hallownest [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I will die on that hill, Revek protecc, Xero and Markoth have adopted Marmu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlyDragonfly/pseuds/NightlyDragonfly
Summary: With the Spirit’s Glade empty, Revek tries to find someone in need of his protection.
Series: The Ghosts of Hallownest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048129
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	I’ll Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> This sparked from a 12-2 am discord conversation about the dream warriors. One of us mentioned Revek being all soft and protective over Marmu and I couldn’t resist.

Revek had a feeling he was supposed to protect something. But as he stared at the empty glade around him, nothing came to mind. He looked down at the vessel in front of him, weapon loose in his grip. 

The vessel gazed back at Revek with empty eyes. They turned and gestured to the door that had been locked for so long. Revek watched as the vessel departed, and he was left alone.

Revek stayed at first. He refused to leave the glade, something deep down telling him to remain steadfast to his duties. For a while, that voice won him over, and there he stayed. 

He almost left when he saw other ghosts. They had peered in the doorway, but did not venture into the glade. There were two. One was a cute little thing, wide eyes staring around in awe. The other was undoubtedly a moth. They ushered the green ghost along quickly. Revek hadn’t seen them since, but refused to leave still. 

The ghosts returned one day, this time in a group of seven. They entered the glade, and the green ghost approached Revek with excitement. 

“Hello, mister!” A child, evident by her voice. Her eyes shone with curiosity. Something reignited in Revek, a fire that had almost gone out. 

He’d protect this ghost with his life. 

He followed the ghosts out that day. He had been introduced to the group, and had introduced himself. He didn’t know much, other than his duty and name. 

Marmu was the purest bug in the world. It was an unanimous opinion amongst all the Dream Warriors (as the seven called themselves). 

Frequently, Revek joined Marmu and one of the Dream Warriors on strolls through the kingdom. Xero was one of Marmu’s adoptive dads, Revek learned. He always joined the strolls and Revek had no issue with that. 

Today’s stroll ventured through Greenpath. Marmu happily hummed as she pawed at the swaying fronds of grass. Xero was silent, walking alongside the caterpillar, hand resting on a nail. Revek scanned the foliage for any attackers, his own nail already in hand. 

A rustle. 

Revek’s head snapped towards the sound. A vengefly flew from the bushes, infection dripping from its eyes. In a flash, Revek sliced clean through it. Xero turned Marmu away before she had a chance to see the damage. 

That stroll had ended in silence. Revek ignored the annoyed scolds from Markoth as he was chastised. He had done his duty. 

One night, Revek had walked in on someone crying. He didn’t reach for his nail, strapped to his back. Instead, he floated towards the noise. 

To his dismay, the crying was coming from Marmu. Small tears streamed down her face. Revek’s hand dropped and he gently stroked her.

“What’s wrong?” 

Marmu looked up at him. She sniffled, then lowered her head. “Nightmare…” 

Revek sat down next to her. “Do you… want to tell me about it?” He had never been good with comforting. 

Marmu hesitated. A memory flashed in Revek’s mind. He remembered a small bug, one that was keen on selling her cookies. She had cried once, and he had helped her. 

Revek let Marmu lean her head against him. “If you don’t want to tell me, it’s ok. I’ll be here to protect you.” 

Marmu looked up again. “Pr-promise?”

“I promise on my life.” 

Marmu sniffled again, more tears streaming down her face. “A mean guy… he said we were all dead.” She looked up at Revek. “Is it true?” 

Revek had to think. An unspoken rule amongst the Dream Warriors was to never speak of their deaths. Marmu didn’t need to know about it, and Galien’s reaction when told (he somehow didn’t notice his own corpse behind him) had been… shocking. 

Revek shook his head. “No. The mean guy was lying.” He made a mental note to beat some sense into the Nightmare King later. 

“Are- are you sure…?” 

“I’m positive.” Revek smiled, a genuine one for the first time in ages. He pulled Marmu closer to him, wrapping his cloak around him. “Let me tell you something, Marmu.” 

He closed his eyes. “I will always protect you. No matter what. You remember that, ok?” 

“Ok…” Marmu rubbed her eyes, tired. She leaned her head against Revek. The latter gently stroked her as she fell into a sleep she deserved. Revek’s strokes only stopped when he too fell asleep.


End file.
